


The People's Elbow Never Bothered Me Anyway

by ThreeHats



Category: Frozen (2013), WWE
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short after their sisterly moment, a clang of the pool gate was heard. A mass of rippling muscles entered the adjacent side of the pool. The tattooes were recognizable from a distance, and his eyes wandered the complex until finally locking with Elsa’s his designer sunglasses slide down his nose as he stood Frozen. </p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People's Elbow Never Bothered Me Anyway

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Elsa, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson  
 **Location:** Swimming pool  
 **Scenario:** Surprise snowstorm

 

Spring had come back to Arendelle for a few years now, and the people have finally accepted that Elsa would be their ruler until her eventual passing. It thankfully didn’t take much time after the betrayal of Hans to trust their Queen again. While Anna and Kristoff seemed happy enough, it was the general consensus that everyone wished Elsa would find a spouse. Although countless suitors came through trying to woo her majesty, her heart seemed to be cold as ice in the romantic department. She was happy enough to run the kingdom and spend time with her sister. 

Five years after the terrible storm, the people of Arendelle were enjoying a sweltering summer's day at a community pool. Elsa was using an unnoticeably small about of magic to keep the water cool despite the heat. You almost wouldn’t even notice she was there hiding under a mesh dress, sun hat, and a large purple umbrella. Anna and Kristoff were enjoying the water, and emerged from the water to goad their friend into joining the fun.

Anna snatched her sister’s hat from her head and held out her hand. Elsa tried to wince as if leaving her chair might injure her, but Anna softened her smile with eyes that said “pleeeease”. She rose and cast off her poolside dress. With some measure of astonishment, Anna gazed open-mouthed at her sister who for the first time ever chose to wear a green and purple bikini with gold snowflake designs. Anna put a hand under Kristoff’s chin to close his gaping mouth and whistled at her sister. “HOT DAMN” said Anna. “What brought this on?” She asked. Elsa smirked, “All the suitors left town, and I’ve always wanted to wear one of these. I just didn’t want anyone to think I was wearing it for them.” Anna’s face was all smiles as she said “Well, you’re always beautiful.” Elsa smiled warmly with a quick, “Thanks.” 

Short after their sisterly moment, a clang of the pool gate was heard. A mass of rippling muscles entered the adjacent side of the pool. The tattooes were recognizable from a distance, and his eyes wandered the complex until finally locking with Elsa’s his designer sunglasses slide down his nose as he stood Frozen. 

Elsa felt as though she had been electrocuted, and was grounded on the spot. She was looking at Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson, and he was looking at her. It was late enough in the day that it was clear both were blushing. Dwayne smiled a toothy grin and took a step forward with the obvious intent of approaching. 

He had only made it a foot before the sky darkened and flurries of snow began falling hard and fast all around them. The last swimmer escaped the pool before it froze completely solid. Elsa was still stuck, with cheeks red and eyes wide. “ELSA! WHat’s happening?!” Anna screamed as the wind picked up, beginning to blow towels and umbrellas around wildly. 

Elsa gave a side glance to her sister, then back to Dwayne, who was shielding his eyes from the onslaught of flurries. Anna slowly made her way to her sister’s side, and realized what she was looking at.   
“Elsa....” she cooed at her nervous sister “just say hi…” Elsa’s eyes widened and the gale blew even harder. Anna waved Dwayne towards them, and as he approached, the storm grew more and more dangerous. Finally he arrived two feet in front of the sisters. He smiled as he looked directly at Elsa and yelled to the howling wind “Beautiful day, right?” He said with a chuckle. Elsa stood still, fumbling for words. Anna nudged her sister, who finally snapped out of her trance. The winds stopped to a complete halt while the sun’s rays returned, quickly melting the fresh snow. 

Elsa looked to the ground and nervously wrung her hands as she meekly squeaked out “I’ve always been a fan of the People’s Elbow.” The Rock threw back his head in laughter before returning his attention to her and softening his expression, “And I’ve always been a fan of winter.”


End file.
